Befuddled Bubbles
by The StorieTellur
Summary: Never leave 2 super teens alone to do dishes. Things might get wet.


The team was gathered around the dinner table, finishing off another one of M'gann's well-prepared meals. Wally of course, had three times the helpings as everyone else.

"That was delicious, babe," Wally exclaimed. _As usual_. M'gann blushed. _As usual_. Conner stirred in she seat at her reaction. _As usual_. She was sure Robin was rolling his eyes under those dark shades. _As usual_. Kaldur just gave his _usual_ look of annoyed repetitiveness. He was as sick of this as she was.

Every Sunday, sitting down at the same table, with the same conversations before and after their dining. Although the meals were a fresh twist every week, everything seemed to follow a pattern. A pattern that was driving this archer completely bonkers.

As M'gann stood to take the dishes, Kaldur grabbed her arm and had her sit back down. "No, please M'gann, let someone else handle the dishes."

"Yes, lets."

The whole table swerved at once. In the doorway stood a tall, dark green, elder Martian; dressed in his usual black and red jumpsuit, but missing his cape.

"Uncle J'onn!" she squealed, flying across the room and hugging her mentor tight and feeling his deep laugh echo through his body. "I thought you had monitor duty on the Watchtower?"

"I did, but Batman took over so I could," the image of his niece crying her eyes out after her mental takeover flooded his mind. "…train you," he struggled.

"Oh," was all she could get out before Wally piped up.

"I got it, Megalicious," he smiled.

"Okay then, see ya later, guys," she smiled and followed J'onn to the training room.

"We should get going," Kaldur said when the Martians were out of earshot.

"Where?" Wally asked as he stacked plates.

He and Conner stood up, "We were going to find something for M'gann," the clone blurted. His face turning an odd red. Unusual for the 'too-cool-for-emotions' super kid. "I-uh.."

"For her training," Kaldur explained. Conner silently sighed with relief. "She might be feeling down after her training with Manhunter, considering what caused the training. She may need cheering up." And with that, both boys fled out of the room before anyone could ask another question. Like, _'why were both of them going?'_

"Ohhhhhkaaayyy," Artemis dragged.

"Hey Rob, you wanna help me-," he looked around for the boy wonder, only to hear his echoed laughs down the hallway, "-with this," he continued.

He sighed and took the dishes to the kitchen. He stumbled over the doorway and almost fell. He looked around the plates to see a familiar grey-eyed archer, with her hands on his. Holding up the plates while he regained his balance. "Uh, thanks?" he said, confused and slightly flushed.

"Here," she said. Taking half of the plates from him and set them in the sink. "I'll help. Since Mr. Disappear isn't here."

"Uh, thanks," he repeated.

"That all you got, Baywatch?" she spat. "I would have thought you'd have a better vocab than that, guess I was wrong, for once."

"For once? Try at least once a day!" he shot back. She turned on the faucet and he dropped the plates into the sink, splashing water across the kitchen floor and counters.

He heard a groan. A groan he was too often familiar with. Looking away from the pool of water that collected on the counter next to him, he saw that the archer was soaked head to toe. Her naturally pulled-back hair was stuck to her bright red cheeks, her white cotton shirt had completely absorbed most of the downpour, causing it to become almost clear. He could see right through to her-

_Stop it KF! _He mentally slapped himself. _Yes, she's a girl, but she's also Artemis! If she ever saw me looking there, she'd probably do a lot worse then what she'd do now. She'd-_

"What the hell was that for, Wally?" she grabbed a cup from the now over-flowing sink and dumped it on him.

He gasped. Ice-cold water fell down his back and through all layers of clothing. "Ah-ah. C-c-c-c-cold!" he managed. He groaned and grabbed the sprayer, luckly the faucet was still running, and he shot a stream of water straight into her face. Artemis dunked the cup under the water again and splashed him in the chest.

Their water war went on for what seemed like forever. The entire kitchen dripping from every counter and appliance and large puddles blanketed the linoleum. Bubbles from the dish soap floated around the sudsy soldiers and their laughs echoed through the entire cave.

Artemis, who had just been hit with another blast from Kid Splash, attempted to shove another cup full of water in his face but slipped in a large puddle. Her mission to grab the counter was faulty, for it was slippery as well, but she did not need it's assistance. He was there. He let the sprayer snap back into place on the faucet and put his hands behind her back, pulling her up off the floor and into his embrace. She put her hands on his chest, feeling through his dampened t-shirt to his muscles. Rock hard and flexed, carrying her made his muscles more pronounced.

She looked up to his face, his eyes filled with worry, then gleamed with passion. She felt the corners of her lips turn upwards, forming a smile. His did the same, showing off his pearly whites, the same way he had back in Bialya. She leaned forward, closing in on his face. His eyes softened and he edged forward. He stopped when a deep grunt sounded from behind her.

She whipped around, and with his arms still around her, she saw Kaldur. Standing in the doorway frowning with bags in his hands and tight eyes. "I am _**not **_cleaning this up."


End file.
